


Nice Suit

by mathildia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, bad timing, crossbones I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice suit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Suit

“Nice suit.”

Steve whips around from the refrigerator so fast the juice sloshes out of the glass, and splashes down the front of his vest. 

But he barely notices at all, because all he can see is… _Oh Jesus fucking Christ, of course_. Sitting on the couch, with his knees spread slightly too wide. And he’s grinning, digging grime out from under his nails with what appears to be one of Steve’s dinner forks.

And what always makes Steve’s breath catch is how brave he is. How goddamn _reckless_. To come here - and this isn’t the first time - to put himself right in the sights of a man who hates him - a man he knows could put him through a fucking wall - and make a cocky remark. To try and match a man he knows he could never compete with. No, not match, _dominate_. It always took Steve’s breath - that he’d even try.

He might not be a match for Steve but his body still looks as hard as ever it did, despite everything. Steve sucks a sharp breath through his nose, holds the glass too tight. “What are you doing here, Rumlow?”

Rumlow cocks his head to the side and quirks an eyebrow, like this is a stupid question. And it is. It’s not like this is going to be a social call. It’s not like they’re friends. It’s not like they’re anything. Anymore.

Except.

They’re one thing.

 _What has survived of them is_ … Yeah. _That_.

Rumlow smirks. “Stressful day like you’ve just had, you might need daddy to-“

“Jesus, Rumlow. No. Don’t you fucking dare,” Steve cuts him off - chest suddenly heaving. And he’s stopped him. He _has_ stopped him. Stopped him because this is not… this is just _not_. But, Jesus, that one word and his heart is banging like it’s trying to rip out of his chest. His fucking nipples are hard, tight like chips of ice. And it’s not the cold air from the open refrigerator behind him. It’s not. It’s him. Fuck. It’s… _Daddy_. Fuck.

Steve wets his lips, doesn’t even mean to, feels his heart sink when Rumlow smiles like he’s knows he’s won. Smiles then shrugs. “Okay, Cap. Just a suggestion… But you’re gonna need to get that cleaned anyway.”

“What?”

“The suit. You’ve made a mess of it.” Rumlow's tongue flicks out over the corner of his top lip. It's _filthy_. "Bad boy. You know what that means." 

Steve looks down. The juice. His dick stirs. It _has_ been a stressful day. He does need… _oh god, Jesus… something._

One thing. He swallows. 

_Bad boy._

“Tell you what, Cap,” says Rumlow, putting the fork down on the coffee table. “Come over here right now and get on your knees for me, and I promise I won’t rip it to pieces.” The grin spreads wider. “Can’t promise the same about you though.”

Steve is shaking now with how much he wants it. And Rumlow can see it. How could he not? He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt this was inevitable
> 
> [Tumblr](http://mathildia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [I like talking about Steve x Rumlow](http://mathildia.tumblr.com/tagged/steve-x-rumlow)


End file.
